


the light and the wind

by underthecitylights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecitylights/pseuds/underthecitylights
Summary: just a place outside of twitter where i can dump all my sebaek stuff lol basically just a drabble collection or something! maybe around 1k words, or less. depends. heh.





	1. introduction.

** _the light and the wind_ **  
_ a drabble collection_

_wherever the light touches_

_the wind dances around it_

_circles and circles_

_amidst the raining glitters and sparkles_

may contain:

  * fluff!! 
  * teeny tiny bit of angst
  * romance (or romantic-comedy, _failed oftentimes_) 
  * mystery (if i feel creative lol) 
  * domestic / domestic-fluff
  * **cough **smut **cough**

side-ships may include other exo otps but shall be noted as a warning at the beginning of every entry. 

* * *

for all sebaekist out there, this one's for you.

basically it's just a collection of short stories and wips— too long to be a prompt and too short to be a one-shot. a space where i can leave all the ideas i have, just in case people in my twitter are already too tired of my endless sebaek aus and tweets. lmao.


	2. yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> entry #1: yes  
genre: romance  
word count: 635
> 
> no proofreading done ehe

perhaps it's a great day to fall in love yet again with oh sehun, baekhyun thinks.

here he is, 4727 miles away from home, waking up on a bright, sunny morning. the sound of the sea waves and gentle breeze brings serenity in baekhyun and sehun's temporary home in hawaii. it feels nice and liberating to be away from the deafening noise of the city for a while. to enjoy nature at its best with your most favorite person.

baekhyun feels warm hands wrapping around his waist and he smiles. he thinks he doesn't mind having this every morning for the rest of his life.

"good morning, sleepy head." comes his greeting as he leans back on his boyfriend's chest.

that prompts the taller to kiss his temple. "good morning, beautiful. did you sleep well?"

"of course." he turns around to face sehun. "you know i always sleep better with you next to me."

sehun chuckles. he pulls him closer and pecks him on the lips.

"baekhyun?"

a hum.

"will you marry me?" it's soft, almost quiet. baekhyun could've missed it if he doesn't have quite a good hearing.

he looks into the eyes of his man, the very man, the only man he's ever loved his entire life.

maybe he saved the world in his previous life to be this lucky to deserve such a fine man as oh sehun. to be the apple of the eye of the entire korea's ideal boyfriend. to be the person sehun will come home to every night. to be the receiving end of his love and affection.

to be the person oh sehun is willing to spend the rest of his life with.

"hey baby", sehun calls softly, wiping the tears baekhyun doesn't even know himself are falling. "why are you crying?"

"because i love you so, it's overwhelming. and i'm happy, even beyond happy that i'm given a chance to love you and be loved by you." he starts sobbing, shoulders shaking uncontrollably sehun had to hold them. "and i just can't believe i'm about to spend every day of my life with you. i'm really happy and excited."

"so, is that a yes?"

"what do you think, oh sehun?"

"baby", sehun whispers, though it surprisingly sounds like a whine. "please have mercy on my heart. can you please give me a definite answer?"

"dummy, do you actually think i'll say no?"

"baby…"

"yes, sehun." he cries. "i will marry you."

"oh, baby." he wipes the tears that never stop falling. "i love you so, _so_ much." he holds baekhyun's face gently and kisses him.

"and i, too."

* * *

_ **[HOT] 'What A Life' star, Actor of the Year Oh Sehun is spotted in Honolulu International Airport together with his non-showbiz boyfriend. ** _

_… The couple are on their way back to Seoul, South Korea after their two-week long vacation in Hawaii. Netizens are also discussing about the possibilities of the long-time couple getting engaged as they spot a shining band on each of the couple's ring fingers. _

sehun smiles as he sees the top article on naver's site. he looks to the left and sees baekhyun glancing outside the window, smile beautiful. sehun cannot help himself but take a photo. hearing the click from the camera, baekhyun turns and attempts to cover his face, suddenly embarrassed at being caught on camera unprepared.

"sehun", he whines cutely in between giggles. sehun only kisses his cheek.

"i love you." baekhyun smiles back.

"i love you, too."

later that moment, sehun opens his twitter app. he writes a new tweet with a photo attached. it was the candid photo he just took where baekhyun tries to block the camera. the ring shines bright along with the smile sehun manages to capture perfectly.

_it was indeed the sweetest yes. _

tweet sent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay here's the first! kinda rushed but just wanted to write something fluffy? romantic? when i saw that photo of sebaek looking like they were holding hands. it was cute.  
🥺❤️
> 
> tell me what you think? please? hehe ty! ily


	3. 259,200 seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> entry #2: 259,200 seconds  
genre: fluff, slice of life  
word count: 570
> 
> yet again, still no proofreading done

sehun frowns as he looks at the sleepy, tired eyes of his lover through the phone screen. the bags underneath tell him that baekhyun has not been getting enough rest and sleep, too busy juggling with multiple projects and schedules. it hasn't been long since baekhyun released his first solo album and exo started their fifth concert tour. now, their company has filled in yet another set of schedules for him, this time, outside of exo—baekhyun wanted to say no, but when does sm ever listen? 

but despite it all, he still smiles—beautiful and bright.

"hey handsome", baekhyun greets cheerfully on the other line, almost as if the tiredness sehun saw is non-existent.

"hey, how's my pretty boy?"

he giggles, "sehun, you make it sound like i'm your son."

"you are my baby, afterall."

"that's true. i'm fine, just tired. my legs feel like they're about to fall off. my arms hurt. my wallet is crying. and i want pizza."

sehun chuckles. can his boyfriend be even more adorable?

"oh, right. you're the oldest _hyung_. now you're treating everyone a meal."

"yes", baekhyun pouts and seriously? how dare he do that when sehun's miles away from him to kiss it away?

"it's okay. when you come back you can treat me to a nice meal, too."

"yah! is that suppose to make me feel better? because i think my wallet just cried harder."

sehun laughs hard at the response. "well, at least you're spending it on me, your baby."

"i thought i was the baby in this relationship?"

"maybe i want to be babied, too."

"oh, of course, you do." sehun chuckles when he sees baekhyun rolling his eyes.

"when are you coming home? i miss you so much."

"me, too, but i'll be home soon! our flight back home is scheduled three days from today."

a frown makes its way on sehun's face, "that's too long."

"sehun", baekhyun lets out a giggle, "it's only three days!"

"yeah, that's 72 hours away from you."

this time, he laughs. "goodness, sehun. you're so adorable, i want to kiss you."

"now you have to wait for 4320 minutes to do that. see how painfully long that is?"

baekhyun laughs harder— harder than he's ever laughed the past week. and it only becomes possible with sehun.

"you're right, it's too long."

baekhyun calms down for a little while and lets out a yawn. that's a signal for sehun to end the call so he can let the older sleep. 

"go to bed now, hyung."

"but i still want to talk to you." another pout.

"i'll call you tomorrow night again. please, just go to bed now. you need all the sleep you can get."

he lets out another yawn and rubs his eyes. "promise?"

"promise."

"okay, good night, sehunnie." baekhyun kisses the camera. "i love you."

sehun does the same, "i love you, too, b. good night."

he hears soft snores on the other end however, the video call doesn't end. he realizes maybe baekhyun has fallen asleep even before he could press the red button.

sehun smiles as he stares at the sight of his boyfriend sleeping soundly on the screen. it's a favorite, he always likes watching baekhyun sleep. somehow it makes him miss the smaller lover more.

just 259,200 seconds more to go and he'll finally have him by his side again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :/// please leave happy and positive comments for b! ❤️


	4. battlegrounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> entry #3: battlegrounds  
genre: gamers!au, slight romance?  
words: 1,873

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kind of got carried away while writing this and ended up with quite a detailed (game-related) drabble. if you're not familiar with pubg and have a few questions, please don't hesitate to ask!

baekhyun jolts to his room as soon as he reaches his dorm, muttering apologies to every person he slightly bumps into on his way. he throws his bag on his bed, quickly changes into comfortable clothes, and turns on his computer. as soon as it opens, he clicks on an icon — the player unknown's battleground. he puts on his cute headphones with kitty ears (he wasn't a huge fan of it but since it was a gift from his sister, he uses it often). 

this has been baekhyun's routine everyday. after doing his homeworks at the library and feeding himself some decent dinner, he rushes home to play this multi-player roleplaying game. it's one of the many games he loves and enjoys.

as soon as the game opened, he checks his list of friends to see if his usual playmate, duo, is online like usual. he smiles.

** _fifthsniper_ **

_ diamond v _

_ idle _

baekhyun used to play with random players he gets matched with during matchmaking. his friends don't play the game so he really doesn't have anyone he can always invite in a game.

once, baekhyun tried playing in a duo match and he got fifthsniper, who he later knew was named sehun, as his teammate. they both realized they got a good chemistry and strategy and eventually, won the game—a chicken dinner. baekhyun immediately added sehun then as his friend, to which the latter accepted. they went for another round and ever since then, the two had agreed to team-up in every game. 

seeing that sehun is online, he invites him to be in his team. 

"hey, baek!", he almost blushes upon hearing his favorite deep voice.

"hi, sehun." he greets back. "i'm late, sorry. i had to stay back in the lib to finish my homeworks."

he hears sehun chuckling on the other side, heart-fluttering, "it's okay, b. i was doing my homeworks, too."

"school sucks, huh."

sehun hums, agreeing. "so, where should we go? sanhok?"

"yup!"

the game takes them to the pre-game arena where they can meet other players—soon, enemies.

"where should we land, b?" 

that prompts baekhyun to open the map, contemplating on the best area to land.

"how about ruins?" 

an orange mark appears on the map where ruins is located. "okay!" 

baekhyun marks the same place, too. in five, the game finally starts, revealing the plane flying. baekhyun jumps when he's around 1.5 meters away from the marked place. sehun follows shortly. 

"do you see anyone else, b?" sehun asks the moment their parachutes are opened. 

he looks around and sees around three people in parachutes nearby, most probably landing in a nearer place, if not the same spot. 

"i see three. be careful." 

sehun only hums. baekhyun lands on the first floor while sehun is on the second. he loots fast as he hears footsteps nearby him. he can't let the game end so soon. 

gladly, he spots an m416, his favorite, and quickly picks it up along with its required bullets. he grabs a few bandages and health kits before going outside to hunt the enemy down. 

he hears gun shots nearby and sees that sehun has killed one enemy. that means there are two left, one being on the same floor as baekhyun. 

he circles the said floor, picking up pain relievers and energy drinks along the way. when he turns left, he spots the enemy and knocks him out.

"nice!" he hears sehun praise, "one more then."

baekhyun finishes him off with his pan and loots the crate the dead player leave.

"do you see him from there?" baekhyun asks, going back inside to find more stuff. 

"no, i went inside."

"ah, he's probably inside one of the nearby houses then."

"maybe."

they continue to play in silence again. in a while, baekhyun hears footsteps. judging from the sound of it, the enemy seems to be walking on mud, which means he's outside. 

"sehun, i hear him. he's outside.", baekhyun peeks through the window to see the enemy but he can't. "i don't see him."

"i think he's gone up." 

baekhyun hears the footsteps getting louder, enemy getting closer to his position. he leaves the room and sees the enemy just entering the said place. baekhyun rains shots on him—2 kills.

sehun walks to where the crate is and loots along with baekhyun. after looting through the whole place, the duo decides to move to a different place within the safe zone. 

baekhyun spots a buggy and hops in. sehun does the same. 

baekhyun starts driving when sehun asks him, "b, do you know how to drive for real? you seem pretty good at driving in pubg." 

"yeah, i just got my driver's license last year but i don't think i'm confident enough just yet to drive everyday, especially on busy streets." 

"why not? that's cool, though. i've always wanted to learn."

baekhyun bites his lips, trying to stop himself from saying,_ i can teach you, i guess_. he's glad that he did. 

but sehun surprises him. 

"maybe one day, you can teach me." 

he flushes and grows nervous at the thought of actually meeting sehun in real life, outside of pubg. of course, baekhyun has always been curious about how sehun looks and has wanted to meet his pubg crush for the longest time but he cannot find the courage to ask for the teammate's twitter or instagram account, if he had any. (he even wanted to ask for his number but he thinks it may be weird.)

"yeah, maybe" is what he only answered. 

baekhyun kills four more people, sehun three as the game progresses, the playzone getting smaller and smaller.

baekhyun has been looting houses after houses but yet he can't seem to find any scopes (preferrably, 4x and 6x). he lets out a frustrated groan and this does not go unnoticed by sehun.

"what's wrong?" the other asks.

his lips are pouting as he tells him, "i have no scopes. i can't find any."

"i got a 6x, wait let me go to you."

"is that an extra?"

"no, but it's okay you can take it. i got a 4x."

it's not really something to blush about but... can you blame baekhyun for gushing over the way his crush, c-r-u-s-h, lets go of something really necessary for him?

"thank you."

"i see a spetsnaz here, too. come."

baekhyun rushes to the house sehun is in and grabs the helmet. he looks at sehun's character and notices that he's wearing a level 2. 

_ damn, why is sehun doing this to my poor heart? _

he stays mum at it and silently thanks sehun once again.

only twelve player remains, which means there are ten more enemies that must be killed in order for the duo to win. they move up the hills near bootcamp, near the edge of the playzone.

baekhyun hides behind a boulder, peeking to the left to see if there are any enemies inside the boot camp. just then, he hears a loud shot (which sounds like it comes from a awm sniper rifle) and sees that sehun has been knocked out. 

"i'm hit! he's at nw 330."

baekhyun throws a smoke grenade at where sehun is in order to hide him. once the smoke comes out, baekhyun sprints to where sehun is and revives him successfully. he throws another smoke grenade to their left as a distraction while they run to the right. 

baekhyun manages to hide again behind a huge tree and takes out his kar98k. he sees through his 6x scope the player that shot sehun. aiming to take revenge, he pulls the trigger and shots the enemy in his head. 

**7 kills**

baekhyun smirks, delighted that he has killed the player that knocked his crush out.

sehun cheers through the other line. there are only three players remaining.

"one more! one more!" baekhyun is enthusiastic. 

"we're getting another chicken dinner, b!" 

they move closer to the bootcamp as the playzone shrinks and just in time, sehun spots the last enemy and instantly kills him off, earning the duo their chicken dinner. 

the two does shouts of victory, clapping for another exciting win once again. 

"that was really good, b!" 

"it was indeed. good job, sehunnie!" 

"you, too, baek. another chicken dinner on the list!" 

baekhyun giggles. sehun cheering for their win sounds really cute. 

the game brings them back to their homepage. baekhyun is about to ask sehun if he wants to play in erangel this time but the latter beats him. 

"hey, b. sorry, i can't stay long tonight. my friends are coming over tonight and it'll be a riot so i really can't stay to play. i hope you don't mind."

baekhyun's shoulder drops, smile turns upside-down. "oh, it's okay, sehunnie." he lies, "we can play again tomorrow, right?"

"about that... there's something i want to ask."

his heart pounds hard, hands trembling and knees shaking as his nervousness takes over him. this is it, sehun's probably gonna stop playing with him. of course this won't last forever, baek, he tells himself.

"what is it?" despite his heart breaking, he says in the most hushed voice sehun has never even heard before.

"well i," sehun clears his throat. "i-i was wondering if uh you got twitter? or maybe instagram, i don't know? uhm you know maybe we can" sehun tries to cough away the lump that's growing on his throat. "uhm have some real chicken dinner?" a pause, some shuffling noise on the other line. "wait, that sounds weird but uhm, yeah, maybe we can uhm you know bond over something... uhh outside of battlegrounds?"

it shocks baekhyun at first but he gets over it quick as he chuckles at how adorable flustered and nervous sehun can get. he's glad sehun likes to meet him, too.

"of course, sehun. i'll message you my twitter account here. i'll be expecting your follow tonight, okay?"

"great! uhh i'd even follow you right after i log out of pubg." baekhyun can tell sehun is excited.

and honestly? he is, too.

he opens the chatbox and sends his username to sehun.

"did you get it?"

"yes, i did. thanks, b. i guess i have to go now, bye."

"bye sehun."

sehun leaves the team and has now gone offline. baekhyun sighs and closes down the game, turning off his pc.

as he takes off his headphones, he hears a soft ting from his phone. he picks it up and sees that it was twitter notifying him.

_ **@oohsehun is now following you!** _

a huge grin makes it up to his face. he taps on the notification, bringing him to sehun's twitter profile. as soon as the profile photo appears, baekhyun loudly gasps that he almost drops his phone.

well who wouldn't if you see the most handsome guy in the planet on twitter?

it's unbelievable, baekhyun almost feels like backing out and not following sehun back. but he does, not wanting to disappoint his friend.

he then receives a direct message.

it was a selca, a very cute one at that, along with a message.

_ "hi, b. it's great to finally put a cute face to an equally cute voice." _

baekhyun may have passed out. 


	5. blind date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> entry #4: blind date  
genre: crossdressing, romance(?)  
word count: 1958
> 
> no proofreading done otl

"oppa, please", a young woman's plea echoes through the room.

byun baekhee pouts when she hears her older brother say "no" for the sixth time that day. if only she wasn't deeply in love with her best friend, wu shixun, she wouldn't be there begging her brother to dress up and pretend as her in some date she never wanted in the first place. somehow, her best friend since senior high thought she's been single for too long and needed some 'spice' in her almost-boring life. unlike her older brother of two years, baekhyun, baekhee isn't a fan of crowded places and social activities. she's literally a homebody who enjoys her peace at home, with a smaller social circle than most women her age. she never complained nor did she ever felt lacking but shixun felt like he needed to do something about it. so he did, although he might have skipped a few steps and went straight to setting her up to a blind date.

"why won't you just tell shixun you're not interested?", baekhyun suggests. there's no way he's dressing up as her.

"i already did! he wouldn't listen. says he's already told his cousin and it was too late to cancel." she whines with a pout, knowing it's too irresistible for her brother.

"no pouting, young lady." she only does more.

"why don't you just meet him and say you're not interested?"

"i can do that, yes, but what if he starts asking why? i don't want to explain." baekhyun sighs.

"what do i get out of this?"

"uhh, a possible...boyfriend?" he raises an eyebrow at her.

"well, i haven't seen his cousin, actually, but shixun's... good-looking so maybe his cousin isn't so bad? you know what they say about good genes."

"god, you're hopeless."

"pretty please, baekhyunnie? do this for me?" baekhyun sighs one last time. when has he ever said no to baekhee, anyway?

* * *

baekhyun's quite sure he looks like an idiot. _no, baekhyunnie, you look gorgeous,_ baekhee did say earlier but he wasn't sure if she was only lifting his confidence up so he could do the favor or she was really being honest. he would be lying if he said he didn't find himself pretty when he saw his own reflection after the make-over.

he has a medium-length blonde wig that looks exactly like baekhee's—made prettier with a cute red ribbon headband. he was even surprised how he looked really like his sister. but now that he's actually out in the public, he can't help but feel embarrassed and stupid. he knows he looks funny trying so hard to walk comfortably with a skirt. (baekhee had told him wearing a tight jeans will probably give him away.)

the bells chime as baekhyun enters the cafe where baekhee and shixun's cousin are set up to meet. he scans the place and looks for the table on the right, near the glass wall.

"he said he's wearing a white dress shirt." he remembers baekhee telling him. "and he's sitting on table 8."

baekhyun approaches one of the staff and asks which one is table 8. he feels even more embarrassed when he had to modulate his voice to sound like a female. luckily, it looks like the male staff fails to notice and kindly points to him the table he's looking for. baekhyun thanks him and glances at the table.

his breath hitches as he sees the broad back of the guy he assumes is shixun's cousin. he approaches him with tiny, careful steps; gathering courage as he does so. breathes in, breathes out. he gives sehun a tap on the shoulder and— wait, did everything just go in slow motion? baekhyun freezes. he used to think the ones in clichéd romantic dramas are exaggerated. love interest turns in a really slow speed. sparkles— _and are those butterflies?_— shower as the glowing light blinds baekhyun and hits him straight in his chest, it tightens. at that moment, baekhyun forgets how to breathe.

"uh, hello?" is that the voice of god? he can listen to it forever.

"baekhee?", the man calls out, snapping his fingers in baekhyun's face to ground him back to reality.

luckily, that does the trick and baekhyun flushes after being caught red-handed.

"ah, yes, hi!" he greets, offering a hand at sehun. "i'm baekhee, nice to meet you."

sehun stands up and baekhyun realizes shixun's cousin is much taller than him, even when he's on high heels. _what is not perfect about this man?_

sehun shakes his hand and smiles, "hi baekhee, nice to meet you, too." he walks over to the other side of the table and pulls the chair out. "here, have a seat."

baekhyun does, uttering thanks to sehun for his gentle gesture.

"so uh, how about we order something first?" is sehun's suggestion to which baekhyun nods in agreement. t

check the menu for the next few minutes before sehun calls the waiter and starts ordering. once the waiter leaves, sehun turns his attention back to baekhyun.

"so you are shixun's best friend?"

"well, yeah. for the longest time."

"that's cool. i guess i do see now why he can't stop talking about you. you're very lovely and beautiful." damn, the things those words do to baekhyun's heart.

"aw, you're such a sweetheart, thank you. you look gorgeous as hell."

"as hell?", sehun chuckles.

baekhyun's eyes go wide in devastating realization of what he just said, "no, i meant as well!" but he mumbles, "though both are applicable."

sehun lets out a laugh and it rings beautifully in baekhyun's ears. "well, thank you, then." he flashes a smile. "but baekhee?"

"yes?"

"i'd really like to be honest with you." sehun's tone is serious.

baekhyun suddenly grows nervous. what is it? is there something on his face? did he mess his hair up?

"uh, about what?"

"like i said, you are very lovely and beautiful. and i know we just started the date. we don't know much about each other but i do hope it turns out well for us." sehun pauses and baekhyun grows even more nervous. "as friends. i hope you don't mind that?"

_ oh._

"baekhee? i lost you there."

"oh? sorry, yeah. it's alright. of course, it'd be nice to be friends with you. i'm...not really expecting much out of this, anyway." baekhyun fakes a laugh. "it was all shixun's idea."

sehun chuckles, too. "yeah, though i don't really understand though why he would set me up with you when he clearly knows i'm gay."

baekhyun's eyes grows wide. "wait what?"

"wait, are you against us?" sehun raises his eyebrow, ready to judge baekhee for whatever answer he got.

"no!" he exclaims, "well no, my brother is actually bisexual. i'm open and i accept everyone in the community."

sehun obviously relaxes at that and he smiles at baekhyun. "thank you, that's very sweet of you. your brother is lucky."

baekhyun reciprocates the same. "i am, ah i mean yes, he is."

a fat silence envelopes them for a few minutes, neither one of them knows what to say. it breaks when the waiter arrives with their orders. once settled, the two starts digging in, enjoying their meals in a peaceful atmosphere.

baekhyun contemplates on whether he would tell sehun the truth or just keep up with the act. then he thinks about the confession sehun made earlier. he keeps staring at him as he thinks deep on the choices. sehun notices this.

"is there something on my face?" he asks, concerned.

baekhyun blushes and shakes his head. "no, i was just thinking."

"about?"

"why shixun would set you up with my— me if he knows about your preferences." sehun shrugs.

it just doesn't make sense to baekhyun. if shixun knows his cousin is gay, why would he set baekhee up on a date with his cousin? does he plan on hurting his sister? is he playing around? or—

baekhyun gasps, "do you think shixun likes baekhee?"

he's too excited that he forgets he's supposed to pretend as baekhee and ends up asking sehun in his /normal/ masculine voice. he covers his mouth in an attempt to save his cover but who is he kidding? judging by the way sehun chokes on his pasta, eyes wide, he's absolutely busted.

"what the fuck", a curse is what sehun says after calming down.

"look, i'm sorry!", baekhyun whispers. "i'm not baekhee, i'm her older brother, baekhyun. baekhee didn't want to come to this blind date so she begged me to pretend as her. please don't be mad." baekhyun sounds like he's begging, ready to kneel in front of sehun to ask his forgiveness for ever daring to fool the man around.

"hey, it's okay. it's okay. i was just...really surprised."

baekhyun bites his lips. "sorry."

"it's alright. now what were you saying about shixun?"

"you can keep a secret, right?" sehun chuckles, finding baekhyun adorable, especially with how he tries to appear serious and threatening.

"of course." "well, you see, baekhee wasn't interested in coming here because for the longest time, she's been pining over shixun."

"hold on, you mean your sister likes shixun?"

baekhyun nods. "since forever!"

"and why do you think shixun likes her back?"

"i just thought maybe he was trying to find out whether baekhee will give it a try?"

"i don't think i'm following." sehun admits with confusion written on his face.

_cute._

baekhyun leans a little closer. "if baekhee did come here, to shixun, it could mean she is indeed interesting in dating but not interested in him. but if she doesn't, it could mean he has a chance." s

goes oooh as he understands what baekhyun is trying to say. "you could be right! so what do we do now?"

"well," baekhyun blushes. "as for them, i don't think there's much to do. though we can help give them a push but for now, it turns out i'm actually having fun in this date."

sehun leans closer to baekhyun this time, a teasing smirk on his face. "are you suggesting we continue the date as we should?"

"yeah, but this time, with baekhyunnie."

* * *

**BONUS **

"do you think they found out?", shixun whispers as they continue watching sehun and baekhyun talking outside through the window.

"i don't know? but i think our plan worked.", baekhee responds enthusiastically. "oppa isn't disguising anymore."

"true. wow, i really am a genius!", shixun exclaims with pride. chest up and hands on his hips. b

rolls her eyes and turns her attention to shixun, wanting to retaliate, "excuse me, it was my idea to set them up!"

"no, it wasn't. you stole my idea! i clearly told you hey babe, is your brother single and you were like, yes, he is, why? so i said, i got a cousin and i think they really suit each other and you cut me off by screaming, hey what if we set them up together!"

"still! i was the one who opened the idea and pushed baekhyunnie to agree with me."

"because that's what you're tasked to do!"

as they are arguing, they don't realize the door opens, revealing baekhyun and sehun, now watching them argue.

"how long do you think they'll realize we're here?", sehun asks rather loud, obviously trying to gain attention from the arguing couple.

the two stops and snaps their head to the elders.

"they're dumb so they probably won't realize it till later, like how they had to do dumb shits to realize they have feelings for each other." baekhyun replies, teasing.

"excuse me, we've been dating for a month already!" shixun accidentally spills which earns him a gasp from baekhee.

"shixun!!!!!"

sehun and baekhyun only laughs. "gotcha!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been stuck in my notepad for soooo long and i just want it to finish so sorry if this kinda seems rushed. lol
> 
> please leave comments! they inspire me to write more 🥺♥️


End file.
